1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a slide rail structure. More particularly, the present invention relates to a slide rail structure installed between a chassis and a rack.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally, according to the application degree, computer host levels may be divided into personal computer hosts, server hosts, and super computers. For the personal computer host, usually one or two processors are used to process common enterprise administrative business or multimedia relevant information. If it intends to process other works with complicated operations or store a large amount of data, the server host is used in the industry. In response to the recent network demand, it is possible to select a server computer system having two to four processors, or even up to eight or sixteen processors. For the application of the ultra high operation performance, usually a super computer having tens or even hundreds, thousands of serially connected processors is adopted.
Recently, the commonly used server host in the industry is mainly a stackable and serially connected rack mount computer host. In the design, the size of a main board in the computer host is greatly reduced, a CPU, a chipset, a memory, and a hard disk are respectively disposed, and then the computer host is guided by a slide rail, so as to be assembled in the rack, such that the space is reduced and it is conveniently for replacement. Each server is substantially an independently operating and replaceable computer host. Recently, the server host has developed to a easily manageable rack server which has a thin appearance, small occupied space, and low power consumption.
The conventional slide rail structure used in racks are disposed as a pair on the two sides of the computer host. The slide rail structure is capable of supporting the weight of the computer host, so as to guide the computer host to move horizontally to be pulled out of the rack or pushed inside the rack. In more detail, the conventional slide rail structure includes an outside slide rail and an inside slide rail. The computer host may slide relative to the rack through the cooperation of the inside slide rail and the outside slide rail.
However, the inside slide rail must be disposed to the side of the computer host and cooperate with the outside slide rail on the rack to make the computer host slide relative to the rack. In other word, the width between the computer host and the rack must be capable of accommodating both the inside and the outside slide rails for the following installation of the slide rails and the computer host. Thus, when a wider computer host is disposed into the chassis, it may not be disposed if the width occupied by the inside and the outside rails is too large. Moreover, the guiding of the inside and the outside rails allows the computer to slide smoothly on the rack. However, if no stopper is present, it may cause danger as the computer host may slide out directly and drop when pulling the computer host out of the rack.
Also, when performing computer host maintenance or replacing internal components, the computer host needs to be pulled out from the rack to proceed the following actions which makes the process complicated and inconvenient as a space is required to dispose the computer host.